


Harry Birthday, Ron.

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry gives Ron a happy birthday.





	Harry Birthday, Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I'm not a big fan of birthdays, this is something that's increased with time. I know other people get a bit down about getting older, so why not Ron? 

In celebration of Ron's 27th Birthday. 

* * *

“Happy Birthday Ron!” Harry chimed in a sing song voice.

 

“uuuurgh.” Came a mumble form under the duvet.

 

“Come on mate, I got you a present.” Harry bounced merrily on his bed.

 

“Nuuurghh.” Ron pulled the duvet tighter round him.

 

“I remember a time when you’d be bouncing off the walls on your birthday.” Harry reached over and shook the grunting lump in the bed.

 

“Uuuurgh. waaannaownwen.” Answered the lump.

 

“Erm, sorry Ron, I didn’t quite get that.” Harry teased, trying to pull the duvet off him. Ron eventually gave in and rolled onto his back.

 

“I said. ‘I wasn’t old then!”’ Ron said grumpily, rolling back over.

 

“Oh come on. You’re not old you daft sod.” Harry shook him softly. “Don’t you want to see what you got?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. “It might be something good.” 

 

“Just leave me alone and let me be.”

 

Harry smiled. “Absolutely no way. You’ve been in a fug for a week now. It’s a nice day Ron; the sun is shining, there’s loads of presents for you, I made chocolate pancakes...”

 

“Chocolate pancakes?”

 

“Yes, chocolate pancakes.” Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok. But I don’t have to like it.” Ron pouted.

 

“You can hate it as much as you want.” Harry smiled affectionately as Ron rolled over once more and scowled at him.

 

“And you have to keep Mum away because you know how she gets on birthdays.” 

 

“I’ll try but I’m not making any promises. You know what she’s like.” Harry said as he took Ron by the arm and pulled him out of bed.

 

“Ok then.” Ron mumbled, pulling on his shorts.

 

“Good.”

 

Harry watched Ron pad down the hall towards the kitchen and the smell of coffee and chocolate pancakes. 

 

Ron glanced at the pile of gifts from his family and friends, looked at the cards, the food Harry had prepared, but stared at the small black box, open with a note sticking out.

I love you, Ron.

Marry me?

“Ron?” Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Yeah.” Ron replied while standing a gasp at the kitchen table. 

 

“Happy 27th.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked nervously from the door.

 

Ron turned and with a huge grin on his face, crossed the room in two paces and embraced Harry.

 

“Yes.” Ron mumbled into Harry’s hair. 

 

“Excellent!” Harry smiled before claiming Ron’s lips.

 

“Best birthday ever!!” Ron bounced on the balls of his feet, jiggling Harry up and down in his arms.


End file.
